The Other Side
by Major haddock
Summary: Hayden haddock, a kid with 1 dream and 1 goal: to serve his country, what adventures will he have when he manages to forfill this ? read to find out
1. 1

Hiccup p.o.v

I'm hayden hiccup haddock, I'm the oldest in my year at the age of 16. I plan to go to war, fighting for my country as my mother did, before she became a POW (some-one who goes missing at war.) I know my dreams are drastic, but i really want to, it's my goal. I'm currently at high school, going on to my last year almost. My group aren't nerds but we aren't popular, we consist of: camilla, my sister. Avery, my best friend. Snotlout, my cousin. Fishlegs, my geek buddie. Finally ruff and ruff, my crazy friends.

Getting back on topic, this year I'm going to enter for my first year of militery, i'll be a Private. I've not told any of my friends or family, they'd just object. The bus stop's by my house tonight, i've already packed my bag ready, it arrives 15 minutes after i get back from home.

-time skip-

I see the bus from my bedroom window, i quickly sling my bag over my shoulder, running down stairs with a face that couldn't stop grinning. I open the door of my dad's mansion, letting the registration person in. He walks in, a straight back "hayden haddock ?" I nod, giving him my passport, "Are you packed ?" I nod again. "what's going on in here, son ?" my dad booms, walking in. the registration person answers for me "your son, Mr. Haddock, has signed up to go to war. Hayden, go on the bus." I nod and walk off to the bus, I find a seat at the front and sit down, putting my bag on the seat next to me.

About 10 minutes later, the bus driver was getting impatient. "hurry up! drive !" the registration person shouts, getting on the bus with a black eye and cut lip. I see my father and sister run out of the house, Cami was crying. "I'm sorry" I mouth to them, as the bus drives off, out of site. on the next stop, the last one, a crowd of people get on, filling all the seats. "could I sit here ?" a boy asks, I nod and dump my bag on the floor. "what's your name ?" he asks me, "hayden, yours ?" I reply, he extends his hand out, I shake it as he answers "Theo."

- **A/N- and that was the start of a wonderful friendship.-**


	2. 2

hiccup p.o.v

I look out the window as the bus stop's, it had been half an hour since Theo got on. The registration guy stand up, as he begins to speak

"I'm going to be the one to train you into fit, flexible, fighting warriors. You'll have 1 and only 1 attempt at getting through, there will be 5 test's to complete: fitness, leadership, aim, written test and disaplin . You will complete these over the course of 4-5 months, depending on how long you lot take to train, I'm your commanding officer so you will refer and adress me as Drill Instructer Rogers. From now you are my recruits and you will follow my every instruction and command, you will answer to me. I only let the best of the best through, if you don't want to die, I suggest you leave."

after he finishes his speech he eyes each and every one of us, evaluating and judging us.

"get off the bus, all belongings left behind will be burnt, the maximum amount is 1 bag or 2 small one's. Follow me." he instructs before walking off the bus. Me and Theo look at each other with wide eye's as we get off the bus and follow Drill Instructer Rogers. After around 5 minutes of walking we stop, he turns around to look at us and, yet again, begins speaking. "lady's to my left" about 6 girls exit the line, forming a new one outside the left door "lad's to my right" about 15 of us step to his right, linning up outside a door. "you have 5 minutes to get on a bed with a partner and unpack, starting from...now, go maggots" me and Theo look at each other, we mouth 'maggots ?'

3 minutes later, me and Theo have found and set up a bunk bed, i'm on the top, i've unpacked my stuff; 2 photo's, a militery instruction book, headphones, earphones and my phone. I clutch the bar of the bed and swing my head downward, facing Theo. He jumps at the sudden suprise as i swing my head back up and laugh. "Maggots, put these on." Drill instructer rogers says, making wveryone jump. He lobs clothes, which are camo, onto our bed before walking out..


	3. 3

\--5 months later--hiccup p.o.v

I haven't called home in 5 months, i was allowed to but I didn't, we have personal time everyday. Next week we get our awards and everything, we find out who has passed, who is in what squad, who has what rank and who goes where. I have to call Cami, to tell her that her, dad and the gang can come, I've decided I'll do it tonight. "Alright, maggots. We're going for a 2 mile jog and 50 squats." DI rogers says. "I take it you mean us not you aswel" i mutter, his head turns sharply to my direction, i mentally wince. "Except Haddock, he's just going to do a 5 mile jog and 60 push up's." I mentally groan, why couldn't i keep my mouth shut ?

It's been half an hour and I've already ran 2.5 miles, I was trained not to be tired but with not much sleep last night, I'm lacking. "*dragon roar*" I look to the forest on my right, where the noise came from. "DI rogers? did you hear that ?" i ask DI rogers, as i stop, he nods with a scowl "get back to work." he states firmly. i mimic his scowl and... leg it, I'm gonna get so done. "Haddock !" i hear him shout "get back here!" i look behind me to see him order everyone to follow him as he runs towards me. i speed up, amazing myself that i can. About 4 minutes later, i see a glimse of it, i also see a bigger glimse of my DI and classmates. I run towards the dragon, DI rogers hot on my tail..

30 seconds later, I'm litteraly stood 5 metres away from the dragon, it's like nothing I've seen before. "haddock !" DI rogers shouts, coming out of a bush behind me. once he see's the dragon he gaspes "don't move" he instructs, i look at him in a confused way. "that's a night fury.."


	4. 4

hiccup p.o.v

...It has been 7 minutes, me and the nigjt fury just kept staring at each other, it was intense. suddenly the dragon begins growling, i slowly turn around to see about 8 officers with their guns pointing towards him/her. i block the dragon, they'll have to go through me first. "don't shoot" instructs DI rogers to them, who knew he has a heart "move haddock" he orders me, i shake my head. "no, you can't hurt him" I'm assuming he's a him. the dragon growls again as it drags it to me with its tail, i look at it in confusion and shock. It uses it's head to point to the thing it's tail's trapped in.

"you want me to get you out ?" i ask him, he nods. "don't move, Haddock." DI rogers tells me, i look him straight in the eye's. "If he tells me something, I'm going to do it, your not the one that is litteraly a cm away from it." he looks shocked, i shrug it off and attempt to un-tangle it's trapped tail from the vines. Once i set him free he streches, before protecrively wrapping me in his tail again. "he'd make a good addition to one of the air forces" comments on officers as me and the dragon obiect "you can't do that" i argue and the dragon growls. "we can" DI rogers says, i shake my head

"by army law, you can't. we've bonded, atleast i think we have."

"your not keeping him"

"i think i am"

"if he's bonded then he's right, he can keep him" a new voice says, the officers salute to him. i look at his badge 'general'

"what are you going to call him ?" the general asks me as i child-ishly stick my tongue out to the other officers, who glare at me.


	5. vote

does anyone want this to be a specific ship ? xx


End file.
